


Limits

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Services that Oriya might offer and those he might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

The Kokakurou has rooms that few people hear of, soundproofed for guests' privacy. They are sparsely furnished, but well-equipped.

Few, indeed, know they are for the services Oriya offers himself.

It appeals to him to draw forth the poison in their hearts with the bloody kiss of rattan or leather. Whether he provokes confession of a politician's first bribe or a businessman's twentieth immoral take-over, it will always appeal to him to see their desperation exorcised.

He has only refused one guest in so many years of business.

A doctor's guilt for those he cannot save might well be limitless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fluid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172702) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
